Mes Défis d'Aventures
by SiriaG
Summary: Vous retrouverez ici toutes mes participations aux différents Défis d'Aventures ! Prenez de quoi vous installez confortablement et appréciez ces moments de lecture !
1. Sixième édition

En cette fin de matinée, notre groupe d'Aventuriers arriva à la ville de Talvar. C'était le jour de marché, la place principale ainsi que les rues adjacentes étaient remplies de monde. Qu'importe ce que vendaient les étalages, des fruits, des légumes, de la viande, du pain, des tissus et bijoux sans grande valeur, les vendeurs trouvaient toujours des clients. L'odeur et la chaleur du pain tout juste sorti du four titillaient la petite faim de Mani, qui voulait bien voler une miche. Ce n'était sans compter sur B.O.B qui l'en empêcha au dernier moment. Pour être sûr que l'Elfe ne recommence point, il l'obligea à monter avec lui sur le dos de Brasier. Décidément, ce voleur du dimanche pouvait avoir un comportement pire que celui d'un gosse ! Quand ils furent éloignés de la foule, dans une rue plus calme, Shinddha entendit derrière lui des bruits de pas rapides. Quelqu'un courrait dans leur direction. Puis une voix de femme se fit entendre.

«Messieurs ! A-Attendez !»

Tous s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent, pour voir une domestique courir vers eux, avec au bras un panier rempli de nourriture, sûrement achetée au marché. Elle s'arrêta essoufflée auprès de Théo.

«Vous . . . vous êtes bien un . . . un envoyé de l'Église . . . de la Lumière ?» Demanda-t-elle tout en reprenant son souffle.

«Je suis bien un Paladin et Inquisiteur de l'Église de la Lumière.» Répondit Théo, avant de se faire couper par la femme, alors qu'il allait continuer de parler.

«S'il vous plaît ! Il . . . il faut que vous veniez au Manoir Decker ! Vos amis peuvent venir s'ils le souhaitent, mais je vous en prie ! Il faut que . . . que vous veniez tout de suite !» Dit-elle rapidement.

«Madame, calmez-vous.» Demanda calmement Grunlek, avant de reprendre quand la domestique fût plus calme. «Maintenant, dites-nous ce qui se passe. Pourquoi notre ami doit vous suivre ?»

«Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Mais vous aurez les réponses à toutes vos questions au Manoir, je vais vous y guider.» Dit-elle.

Mani descendit de Brasier sur la demande de B.O.B, et le Pyromancien aida la femme à monter sur son cheval, non sans galanterie.

Grâce à leur guide, le groupe arriva au Manoir Decker, dans la périphérie de la ville. Ce n'était pas une immense demeure, telle que si l'imaginaient les enfants. Il n'était ni grand, ni petit, une taille raisonnable. On pouvait penser que c'était la résidence d'une famille aisée, qui n'était pas si haute que cela dans les rangs de la société humaine. La domestique s'empressa de descendre de la monture du Demi-Diable, et d'aller toquer à l'entrée principale. Ce fût un serviteur qui lui ouvrit, il fût étonnée de voir sa collègue rentrer par là, plutôt que par l'entrée réservée aux serviteurs. Mais il fût encore plus surpris de constater qu'elle avait amené avec elle un groupe de voyageurs. Ils échangèrent pendant un cours instant, avant de faire signe aux Aventuriers d'entrer. B.O.B fit disparaître Brasier, et Théo confia Lumière à la domestique qui les avait guidé, elle emmena le cheval aux écuries.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, ils furent guidés par cet homme de maison à travers les couloirs. Il avait un regard inquiet, mais une détermination profonde le poussait à aller de l'avant. Après une tentative ratée de vol de vase de la part de Mani, à cause, ou grâce, à la nouvelle intervention du Pyromancien, ils arrivèrent face à une nouvelle porte. Le serviteur toqua, et ouvrit la porte quand on lui donna la permission d'entrer. Dans cette pièce, la Gouvernante, une femme dans la cinquantaine, écrivait quelque chose assise à son bureau. Elle regarda le domestique, avant de constater avec de grands yeux la présence des cinq autres hommes. Lorsqu'elle vit Théo, elle se douta de la raison de leur présence.

«Ces Messieurs ont été amenés au Manoir par Mathilda, dans l'espoir qu'ils puissent résoudre le problème de Mademoiselle Nina.» Dit-il calmement.

La Gouvernante acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, et remercia le serviteur avant de le renvoyer à ses activités. Elle se leva avant de commencer à parler.

«J'imagine qu'en venant ici, Mathilda ne vous a rien expliqué. Quelles sont vos questions ? Je vous écoute.»

«Et bien . . . avant tout chose, je tien à nous présenter. Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, Pyromancien de la Tour Rouge. Ainsi que mes compagnons, Théo de Silverberg, Paladin et Inquisiteur de l'Église de la Lumière. Grunlek Von Krayn, ingénieur, Shinddha Kory, et Mani le Double, botaniste. Nous aimerions savoir ce qui arrive à cette demoiselle, Nina, pour que notre aide soit demandée.» Dit B.O.B.

«Laissez-moi vous raconter comment moi et les autres domestiques sommes au courant de cette histoire. Durant une nuit, je me promenais sans bruits dans les couloirs du Manoir. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, mon insomnie m'en empêchait. En passant devant la chambre de Mademoiselle Nina, la fille aînée de Monsieur et Madame Decker, en plus de voir un peu de lumière, j'entendis une voix qui n'était pas la sienne. En m'approchant, je compris des mots qui me glacèrent d'effroi, et dont aujourd'hui je me souviens encore parfaitement. Elle dit: ''T'as pas de raison d'avoir peur de moi, tu sais très bien que j'te ferais pas de mal. De même pour ton frère et ta sœur, tant que tu parles pas de moi à qui que ce soit.'' J'ai regardé par le trou de la serrure. Et j'ai vu . . . Grand Dieu . . . Pauvre d'elle ! Grâce à la lumière d'une bougie allumée dans la pièce, j'ai vu dans le lit de Mademoiselle Nina, allongée avec elle, un véritable démon ! Mais elle est innocente ! Sur son visage, j'ai vu la colère, son honneur souillé, son envie de mettre fin aux jours de cette créature ! Mais aussi la tristesse, celle engendrée par cette contrainte qui la force à garder le silence. Le lendemain, j'ai raconté cela à tous les domestiques, afin que l'on cherche tous une solution. Bien sûr, en les priant également de n'en parler à personne.» Raconta la Gouvernante.

Ce récit avait étonné, l'équipe. Mais le plus choqué et inquiet était B.O.B. Il avait des hypothèses quand à ce démon, mais il y en avait une bien plus grave que les autres, et au fond de lui, il espérait que ce n'était pas celle-là.

«J'ai plusieurs explications possibles. Pour savoir laquelle est la bonne, je voudrais que vous nous décriviez ce démon.» Demanda le Demi-Diable.

«Bien sûr.» Répondit la femme. «C'était une jeune fille, en apparence de même âge que Mademoiselle Nina. Avec ses cheveux courts et blonds, elle semblait presque humaine. Cependant, elle avait une peau sombre, des cornes en forme de spirale, comme un bélier, et des yeux aux iris violettes.»

B.O.B prit un air grave. La pire de ses suspicions était la bonne. Il inspira avant de dévoiler son explication.

«Madame, la conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivé est des plus sinistres. J'ai bien peur que ce qui dit aimer Nina, ne soit autre qu'une Succube. En temps normal, un démon de la luxure est une créature perfide, mais quand elle est amoureuse, ce n'est que pire. Elle serait prête à tout pour s'accaparer la personne qui a raison de son ''cœur'', quitte à enlever ou tuer. Nous parlons ici d'un ''amour'' des plus malsain qui puisse exister dans ce monde. Le plus terrifiant, c'est qu'un démon de la luxure amoureux, n'abandonne jamais, et continuera à persister, jusqu'à ce que la personne aimée cède, physiquement et mentalement.» Expliqua le Pyromancien, sous le regard horrifié de la Gouvernante, qui plaçait ses mains devant sa bouche comme pour retenir un hurlement de terreur. «Il n'y a pas d'autre solution que d'éliminer cette créature démoniaque.»

«Oui ! Vous devez la tuer le plus rapidement possible ! Ce soir même si vous le pouvez !» S'inquiéta la femme.

Les membres du groupe se regardèrent tous les uns après les autres. Il se passa un moment sans qu'une seule parole ne soit échangée, sans doute étaient-ils en plein débat en connexion mentale. Puis, Grunlek s'adressa à la Gouvernante.

«Nous vous assurons d'agir contre ce démon cette nuit-même. Cependant, nous jugeons plus sage de prévenir cette demoiselle, Nina, de cela. Cela signifiera également lui avouer que vous, ainsi que tous les domestiques, êtes au courant de cette affaire qu'elle tente de cacher.»

Il y eut un temps de silence, durant lequel la femme réfléchissait. Puis elle se leva, et fit geste aux Aventuriers de la suivre. Du bureau, ils arrivèrent à un salon, qui faisait également office de sale de lecture, à en juger par les quelques bibliothèques remplies de livres. Sur un fauteuil, en train de lire, se trouvait une jeune fille qui possédait de longs cheveux noirs et lisses, ainsi qu'une frange droite qui cachait son front, une peau pâle, ainsi que des yeux et une longue robe bleu foncé. A ne point en douter, c'était elle, Nina. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers la porte, ouverte sur la Gouvernante et le groupe. Son regard de travers était dur, et exprimait une forme d'égoïsme. Était-elle en apparence aussi stricte tout le temps ? Son visage sévère semblait indiquer que oui.

«Louise, qui sont ces personnes ?» Demanda-t-elle.

«Des Aventuriers, Mademoiselle.» Répondit la femme. «Ils sont venus ici suite à une certaine insistance de Mathilda. Elle pense, ainsi que moi, qu'ils peuvent vous aider à résoudre votre problème.»

«Mon problème ?» Dit-elle dans une vaine tentative de mensonge. «Quel problème ? De quoi parles-tu ?»

«De la Succube qui se glisse dans votre lit la nuit, Mademoiselle.»

Cette fois, elle regarda la femme directement dans les yeux. Elle semblait en colère, mais il n'en était rien. Une façade qui cachait la surprise de son secret découvert. Pourtant, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. Elle allait essayer de continuer à dissimuler cela. Faire encore croire qu'il ne se passait rien, que ce que la Gouvernante racontait n'était que vil mensonge. Une vaine once d'espoir de garder ses innocents cadets du mal qui les menaçait. Elle posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, comme si elle allait brusquement se lever.

«Qu'as-tu dit ?!» S'exclama-t-elle, en essayant de paraître offusquée. «Tu insinues qu'un monstre, lesbien de surcroît, passe ses nuits avec moi ?! Pour qui me prends-tu ?! Ai-je l'air d'une catin qui laisse entrer dans son lit n'importe qui, n'importe quand ?!»

«Mademoiselle, toute tentative de cacher cette vérité est inutile.» Répondit la Gouvernante. «Je l'ai vu il y a trois semaines. Je l'ai vu avec vous. J'ai regardé par le trou de la serrure, car la lumière qui passait sous votre porte, et la voix qui vous parlait m'intriguaient. J'en ai parlé à tous les serviteurs du Manoir, nous voulions trouver une solution contre cette créature.»

La réalisation que son secret avait été mis en circulation au sein même du lieu où elle vivait, avait anéanti la jeune fille. Il n'y avait aucun doute, la Gouvernante était on ne pouvait plus sérieuse. Elle voulait continuer de se défendre, mais son esprit l'en empêcha, car il céda. C'en était trop. Sa tête se baissa, et au moment où ses yeux commençaient à se brouiller, elle plaça ses mains devant eux. Elle qui se refusait depuis si longtemps de pleurer, finit par céder sous le poids de ces larmes amassées. B.O.B s'approcha d'elle, et posa un genou au sol.

«Je comprends que vos larmes sur cette situation désastreuse dans laquelle ce démon vous a mis. Il vous a forcé à garder le silence, en menaçant de faire du mal à votre frère et votre sœur. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps vous teniez ainsi ce lourd secret, mais le fait que vous ayez tenu est des plus admirable.» Dit B.O.B. «Rassurez-vous, moi et mes compagnons, sommes justement ici pour mettre fins à ses jours. Nous agirons ce soir-même.»

La jeune fille releva la tête, la vue brouillée par les larmes, qui commençaient à couler. Elle regarda le Pyromancien dans les yeux, cherchant s'il disait ou non la vérité. Elle qui d'habitude ne faisait confiance à personne, sauf ses cadets, elle se laissa guider par cet espoir de mettre fin à ce tourment. Par la suite, elle avoua que cela faisait presque 3 ans que les visites de ce malsain Roméo féminin duraient. Au plus grand effroi et étonnement de tous. Le frère benjamin et la sœur cadette de Nina entrèrent dans la pièce. Lorsqu'ils virent tout ce monde, ils furent intrigués, mais quand ils remarquèrent les yeux tristes de leur aînée, ils accoururent. Tout leur fut également raconté.  
Après le repas, les Aventuriers eurent une visite du Manoir. C'était B.O.B qui l'avait demandé. Pour réfléchir à une bonne stratégie, afin de coincer cette Succube, il leur fallait connaître un minimum les lieux. Quelle chance pour eux que les chambres des enfants du couple Decker étaient très proches les unes des autres ! Ceci allait être des plus utile qui soit lorsque le plan devra être réfléchi. La tactique fut pensée, et acceptée par tous les membres du groupe. Elle fut par la suite communiquée, lors d'une petite réunion dans le salon, à toutes les autres personnes du Manoir.

Pour assurer la sécurité du frère et de la sœur, au cas où le démon les attaquerait, Shin veillerait sur le benjamin, tandis que Mani serait avec la cadette. Même si leurs chances de réussite étaient peut-être douteuses, les autres membres du groupe tentaient tout de même de leur faire confiance. Théo, lui, serait avec l'aînée, rien de mieux qu'un homme de l'Église de la Lumière pour dissuader une Succube de venir voir sa dulcinée ! B.O.B et Grunlek seraient postés dans le couloir qui unissait les trois chambres. Si l'un d'entre eux voyait le démon, il appellerait les autres grâce à la connexion mentale.  
Tout le monde acceptait se plan, qui était simple et semblait efficace. Cependant, Nina voulait une chose, que ce soit elle qui donne le coup de grâce au démon. Chose qui fut acceptée, et qui fit apparaître sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, un sourire qui montrait sa hâte de prendre sa vengeance pour ces trois années de silence et de tourment.

Comme le ciel devenait sombre par la nuit, mais à la fois illuminé par la lune, il était temps pour chaque résident du Manoir de rejoindre le confort d'un lit. A priori, dans les chambres des deux plus jeunes, il n'y avait rien d'anormal, mais les rôles de surveillance de Mani et Shin tenaient toujours.  
Cependant, en ouvrant la porte, l'aînée, ainsi que Théo, furent accueillis dans une pièce glacée à cause de la fenêtre grande ouverte. A la lueur de l'astre nocturne, ils virent une jeune fille, en apparence du même âge que Nina, possédant des cheveux blonds courts, ainsi qu'une tunique noire, un pantalon jaune et des bottes brunes. Elle aurait pu être une humaine, si sa peau n'était pas sombre, et si elle ne possédait pas des des cornes de bélier, et des yeux violets. La Succube. Visiblement contrariée.

«Si j'avais su j'en aurais fini avec la Gouvernante depuis longtemps . . .» Dit-elle.

«Silence, Hérésie !» Ordonna Théo, d'une voix forte, qui fit rappliquer les autres membres du groupe. «Tu ne causera plus de tort désormais, car c'est ici même que tu mourras !»

«Cause toujours tu m'intéresses.» Rétorqua le Démon, d'un air moqueur.

Mani qui s'était préparé, envoya une de ses machettes insufflée de psyché droit sur la Succube. Malheureusement, elle arriva a esquiver le coup en sautant hors du lit. L'Inquisiteur fonça alors sur elle, prêt à donner un violent coup d'épée. Mais une nouvelle fois, le démon esquiva le coup, de justesse, avant de foncer droit sur Nina. Grunlek s'interposa dans la trajectoire, et déploya son bouclier, tandis que la jeune fille reculait pour se mettre à l'abri derrière les Aventuriers. En changeant brusquement de direction, elle sembla également changer de stratégie. Elle sauta par la fenêtre. B.O.B et Shin accoururent, et virent que le Démon avait atterri au sol sans blessure, et courrait vers le porte d'entrée.  
Une fois devant, la Succube usa de ses cornes comme avantage. Tel un vrai bélier, elle baissa la tête, et fonça sur la porte, donnant de violentes charges. Ce ne fut qu'à la troisième que le verrou de la porte céda, et finit par s'ouvrir en grand. Heureusement, les Aventuriers étaient déjà présents dans le hall d'entré, tous prêts à attaquer. Shin décocha une flèche et Mani lança par télékinésie une de ses machettes. Ne s'étant pas préparée à cela, et se remettant à peine de ses charges, elle ne réussi pas à esquiver. La flèche fini dans son abdomen, cependant la machette se logea dans la porte, faute de l'Elfe qui avait mal visé. Le Nain essaya de saisir l'une des jambes du Démon grâce à son bras-grappin, mais elle réussit à l'esquiver. En revanche, elle ne fit pas attention à Théo, qui fonçait droit sur elle avec son bouclier, et se prit le coup de plein fouet. Elle fut poussée à l'extérieur, en plus de tomber lourdement au sol. Quand B.O.B s'apprêta à lancer sa boule de feu, la Succube se leva rapidement, bien que douloureusement, et s'enfuit loin du Manoir. En même temps, on l'entendait hurler.

«GARDE TES CHIENS PRÈS DE TOI, NINA ! CROIS MOI J'VAIS PAS TE LÂCHER ! UN SOIR JE REVIENDRAIS ET J'ATTENDRAIS PAS TON CONSENTEMENT POUR TE SAUTER !»

Le groupe était content d'avoir réussi à repousser ce monstre, mais depuis sa chambre, Nina ainsi ses cadets l'étaient moins. Au contraire, ils étaient inquiets. Elle était partie, certes, mais l'accord était de la tuer. Que cette Succube meurt des mains de celle qu'elle aimait. Chose qui ne fut point le cas.

«Nina, tu penses qu'elle reviendra ?» Demanda la cadette.

Elle ne répondit point, elle se contenta juste de leur demander d'aller se coucher. Elle ne voulait pas leur dire l'affreuse vérité, ou les bercer dans un nouveau mensonge. Oui, elle reviendra, c'était pour l'aînée une certitude. En trois ans, elle avait compris que ce Démon tenait toujours ses promesses.


	2. Onzième édition

Dans notre monde, sans doute le trois quart des super-héros sont Américains. Parmi les plus connus, les Avengers, notamment Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, la Veuve Noire et Hulk. Heureusement que le quart restant est dispersé dans le reste du monde. Parmi eux, un groupe de cinq héros français, réunis sous un même nom, les Aventuriers. Il ne sera pas question de la création de l'union en question, mais de ce qui leur a permis de monter sur la scène mondiale. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Ils ont empêché un Dieu de mener à bien ses plans de domination.

Laissez-moi vous raconter cette aventure épique.

Les informations ne parlaient que de ça. Bien que ceci en agaçait plus d'un, ce n'était pas pour rien que ces paroles identiques circulaient partout, dans les journaux, à la télévision ou encore à la radio. Un dangereux criminel mondial était en France, et allait prendre le pays comme base pour ses plans. Il fallait que la population soit au courant, question de droit à l'information. L'état d'urgence était déclenché, le corps armé circulait dans les rues, prêt à faire feu au moindre signe de sa part. Ses pouvoirs étaient difficiles à ne serait-ce qu'égaler, son plan d'action était imprévisible tant il se faisait discret pour prendre l'État dans un court moment d'inattention. Quelques semaines auparavant, il avait crée et réalisé seul un attentat à Marseille, plus précisément à Notre-Dame de la Garde. Pas de bombe ou de véhicule inarrêtable, mais au moins une centaine de touristes blessée par de la magie de manière plus ou moins grave, et des paroles résonantes. «Saluez votre futur Roi !» Avait-il dit après avoir tué de son sceptre tranchant un enfant qui avait osé se moquer de lui. Avant de s'attaquer à la foule paniquée suite à ce meurtre, qui avait aussi reconnu l'homme en , Dieu du mensonge et de la tromperie. Il était en France, et comptait bien faire de ce pays le sien, avant de s'emparer de ce monde dans sa soif inextinguible de pouvoir. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les Avengers mettent tout en œuvre pour le retrouver. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

Dans le Quartier Général du groupe des Aventuriers se tenait une réunion d'urgence entre ses cinq membres.  
Théo de Silverberg, entraîneur de rugby et réserviste de l'armée de terre, connu du public comme «Le Croisé».  
Grunlek Von Krayn, personne naine dotée d'une prothèse mécanique et membre du ministère de l'intérieur, étant en même temps le héro nommé «Metal Dwarf», épaulé par une intelligence artificielle nommée E.D.E.N.  
Shinddha Kory, mort aux yeux du monde mais qui est revenu à la vie avec une certaine particularité physique, il gagne sa vie en étant tueur à gage, les Français le connaisse comme «Le Revenant».  
Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, ou Bob pour faire court, avocat de renom et justicier nommé «Le Diable Écarlate».  
Et enfin Mani Ledouble, fleuriste qui compense son petit statut en étant également «Télékinésis».

Le sujet de cette réunion étant bien sûr la menace planante et important qu'était Loki. Notamment ce qui pourrait être son prochain coup, où et quand. Ils espéraient ainsi avoir une chance de se rendre au lieu pensé et de le neutraliser avant de le remettre aux Avengers qui savaient exactement quoi faire de lui.

«Messieurs.» Commença Grunlek. «J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer en quoi l'heure est grave, les médias s'en chargeant déjà. J'en déduis donc que vous savez qu'il est important de l'empêcher de continuer ses agissements, il en vaut de notre Nation. Avant toute chose, il nous faut prévoir le prochain lieu où il va frapper, et ce, à quel moment. Toutes vos idée seront discutées ici et maintenant. Quelqu'un à une proposition.»

«J'en ai une.» Dit Bob. «Une manifestation est prévue sur la Place de la Concorde vers 17h30. Et à ce que j'ai entendu dire, il y aura au moins deux mille personnes présentes. Autant de monde au même endroit est une occasion rêvée pour faire un coup médiatique de grande envergure. Et avec ses pouvoirs, Loki pourrait facilement mettre à genoux toute cette foule.»

«Comme tu le dis, ça fera un coup médiatique en plus de rendre l'état de stress national plus vif, mais c'est tout. Ça ne le fera pas vraiment avancer dans ses plans. S'il veut prendre le contrôle du pays, il va plutôt s'en prendre à un lieu où se réuniront des personnalités politiques importantes.» Expliqua Shinddha.

«Dans ce cas, pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait plus tôt ?» Objecta Théo. «Avec ses pouvoirs, il pourrait ne faire qu'une bouchée du Parlement ! Il prend soin d'inspirer la terreur aux Français par des démonstrations de magie et d'utilisation d'arme. Personne n'oserait s'opposer à un homme puissant et tyrannique comme lui. Je pense que la manifestation serait une occasion pour lui d'inspirer plus de terreur.»

Mani ne disait rien, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de où Loki pourrait bien attaquer. Il se contenta alors d'acquiescer l'hypothèse de la manifestation. De son côté, Grunlek notait au fur et à mesure ce qu'il se disait, que ce soit les arguments pour et contre cette éventualité, le tout retranscrit sur un tableau via un projecteur. Il termina ses notes avant d'émettre une nouvelle hypothèse.

«Ce Samedi à 20h30 aura lieu une soirée de gala dans une salle du Palais Brongniart, sur la Place de la Bourse. Il n'y aura pas plus de 250 personnes, mais seront présents des haut placés de grandes entreprises, des membres du Sénat, ainsi que des personnes fortunées et connues dans certains milieux, notamment celui de la justice et de l'armée. Il n'y a certes pas beaucoup de personnes, mais elles sont importantes. Si ce Dieu tient tant que cela à prouver qu'il fait parti de l'élite, il ne serait pas surprenant de le voir dans un lieu qui la réuni.»

«Comment tu es au courant de ça ?» Dit Mani de manière innocente, ce qui lui valut les regards des autres. «Tu y es invité.» Répondit-il, se rendant compte de l'évidence de la réponse.

«Et moi aussi !» Ajouta fièrement l'avocat de renom.

«Oui, il y a plus de chances à ce qu'il frappe à la soirée.» Commença Théo. «Il pourra faire du mal à des personnes importantes, des riches et hauts fonctionnaires, ce qui résonnera facilement dans le monde entier. Mais en plus, il aura l'occasion de neutraliser deux héros, ce qui baissera le moral de la population. Il pourra faire en quelque sorte d'une pierre deux coups.»

Le reste du groupe acquiesça, étant d'accord avec cette hypothèse. Jusqu'à l'heure et jour venu, ils se renseignèrent sur leur ennemi, et préparèrent leur plan d'action.  
Bob et Grunlek seront à l'intérieur, agissant alors normalement, mais gardant tout de même un œil ouvert pour l'arrivée de Loki. Théo sera juste à l'extérieur du bâtiment, dans un coin de rue où personne ne le verrait, juste à côté de l'entrée de service, où il pourra se transformer en sa partie héroïque sans attirer l'attention, avant d'entrer dans la salle et de commencer l'affrontement avec le Dieu du mensonge. Mani et Shinddha seront sur le toit, dont la partie centrale était en verre, faite pour laisser passer la lumière naturelle le jour. Quand le combat entre le Croisé et le Dieu aura commencé, le télékinésiste traversera la vitre afin de détourner de nouveau l'attention, tandis que le Revenant se mettra en place et assurera un rôle de sniper. Le temps de la diversion, le Diable Écarlate et Metal Dwarf auront le temps de se mettre à l'abri des regards pour revêtir leur accoutrement de héros. Commencera alors le combat entre Loki et les Aventuriers. Ils garderont contact entre eux via une oreillette connectée, fournies par Grunlek.  
Le plan conçu, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le jour J pour le mettre à exécution.

Samedi, 20h25, sur la Place de la Bourse devant le Palais Brongniart, les invités commençaient à arriver et à rentrer. Parmi eux, Grunlek Von Krayn, membre du Ministère de l'Intérieur, et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, avocat bien connu, habillés d'une manière des plus élégante. La salle de gala, de forme rectangulaire était magnifique, grande et haute, si bien que des fenêtres intérieures situées sur chaque côtés, permettaient de situer un étage. Avec des couleurs beige, marron et doré qui s'alliaient en parfaite harmonie, la salle était éclairée par deux lustres pendus de part et d'autre de la partie en verre du plafond, qui était encadrée par une voûte décorée de peintures et gravée avec finesse. L'architecture de l'endroit était symétrique, centrée, aucun défaut visible à l'œil nu, c'était bien le raffinement français dont pouvaient rêver les touristes. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et conviviale. Tout le monde discutait autour d'un verre de champagne de qualité, ou d'amuse-bouches, petits-fours, et mignardises qui ne mettaient point en doute l'excellence de la gastronomie réputée du pays. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Tandis que Bob était occupé à faire la cour à ces dames, Grunlek discutait avec quelques amis du milieu politique, et faisait connaissance des personnes qui souhaitaient le rencontrer. Un fonctionnaire de Ministère attirait toujours l'attention de ceux souhaitant des contacts haut placés. Dans un moment libre, Bob parla dans son oreillette.

«Théo, tu as quelque chose ?» Demanda-t-il.

«R.A.S.»

«Shin, Mani, de votre côté ?»

«Rien du tout.» Répondit Mani.

«Gardez les yeux ouverts, on ne sait pas par où il va débarquer.» Conclut l'avocat, avant de revenir à ses amours d'un soir.

Sur le toit, Mani surveillait les alentours en se mettant en hauteur sur une plaque de métal qu'il faisait léviter grâce à sa télékinésie. Plaque qu'il gardait comme plate-forme élévatrice et moyen de transport. Quelque part, on pouvait dire que son costume était inspiré de celui des X-Men. Une tenue en cuir, les jambes, manches et bottes étant noires, alors que le buste était violet, couleur qui se poursuivait en ligne droite sur les manches et jambes. Ses dreadlocks étaient rassemblées en une queue de cheval, et il avait également des lunettes style Cyclope, dont la monture était noire et le verre teinté en violet. De son côté, Shin faisait l'inventaire de ses armes et munitions. Il avait un pouvoir qui lui permettait de maîtriser la glace, ceci mêlé à sa compétence d'archer, il avait donc un nombre illimité de flèches. Mais Loki était issu du peuple des Géants de Glace, ainsi, il ne craignait pas cet élément. Solution, les armes à feu: un Springfield Armory XDM Compact, un pistolet; un AKS-74U, un fusil; un Desert Tactical Arms Stealth Recon Scout, un fusil de sniper; et un Heckler & Koch MP5A3, une mitraillette. Niveau munitions, il y en avait beaucoup, sans doute un sac entier pour chaque arme. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Théo pour lui avoir appris à se servir de ces armes, de vrais petits bijoux. Ceux qui disaient qu'il était armé jusqu'au dents, n'avaient jamais entendu parlé de ce régiment vivant qu'était le Punisher. Son costume était plus simple, mais tout aussi reconnaissable. Une longue veste à capuche et manches longues bleu marine avec un t-shirt qui serrait au corps, un pantalon ample et une paire de bottes en cuir, le tout de couleur noire. Sans oublier bien sûr le tour de cou sombre au motif tête de mort, afin de cacher sa peau bleue et son identité. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil dans la salle, afin d'en juger la distance qui le séparerait de Loki. Il en conclut que son fusil de sniper ne lui servirait à rien, la séparation n'était pas assez grande, cela l'handicaperait plus qu'autre chose. Le fusil simple fera parfaitement l'affaire. Quand il n'aura plus de munition pour cette arme, il prendra sa mitraillette et son pistolet avant de descendre, pour tirer de plus prêt.

De retour dans la salle, l'ambiance était toujours aussi animée et festive. Grunlek s'était un peu écarté de la foule, afin de reprendre un peu d'air. Aussi car la taille des personnes, comparée à la sienne, ne lui permettait pas de correctement surveiller la salle. De l'autre côté les fenêtres intérieurs, à l'étage, il remarqua un mouvement. Quelqu'un avançait calmement. Pourtant la réception se faisait au rez-de-chaussée, il n'y avait rien à l'étage, à part les toilettes. La dite personne, qui était un homme marchant en tenant un bâton, vêtu d'un costard noir, avec une longue écharpe verte qui n'était pas nouée autour de son cou, comme simplement mise par souci d'apparence. Ses cheveux noirs ramenés en arrière et longs jusqu'à ses épaules lui disaient quelque chose. Lorsque cette personne s'arrêta à une fenêtre située au centre, et tourna son regard vers la réception, il la reconnut immédiatement de par les simples traits de son visage.

Loki Laufeyson.

Il regarda pendant un instant la salle remplie de monde, avant de lever son bâton, prêt à frapper le sol avec.

«SORTEZ DE LA SALLE !» Hurla Grunlek, redoutant le pire.

Le bâton du Dieu frappa le sol, et toutes les fenêtres intérieures donnant sur la salle se brisèrent violemment en même temps. Les éclats de verres se répandant dans l'air avant de subir la gravité. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que la panique ne s'installe. Cris, hurlements, personnes blessées à divers endroits à cause des morceaux de vitre. Tout le monde courrait en direction de la sortie, à l'exception de Grunlek et Bob qui allèrent chacun dans une autre salle adjacente afin de revêtir leur attirail de héros.

«Théo ! Vas-y !» Dit l'avocat dans l'oreillette.

Sans attendre, le désigné en question brandit son bras en l'air, son corps se mit alors à briller d'une lumière aveuglante. Le flash disparu, il était méconnaissable, car caché sous une armure intégrale de plaque décorée au centre du buste d'une étoile à huit banches, représentation du soleil, également d'une longue cape, le tout aux couleurs de la lumière, blanc et or. Son heaume ne laissait que des trous pour qu'il puisse respirer, ainsi qu'un espace laissant apercevoir ses yeux. Dans la main qui a été brandie, une longue épée prête à pourfendre l'ennemi et protéger les innocents était apparue, et sur son avant-bras un grand bouclier également aux couleur de la lumière, les deux sertis d'une émeraude d'un vert des plus vif. Il enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied avant d'entrer en courant vers la salle de réception, il n'avait qu'à suivre la panique audible pour la trouver.  
Dans la salle désormais vide de monde, à ce qui était quelques instants plus tôt une fenêtre intérieure centrale se tenait Loki. Il rompit son sort d'illusion, revenant alors à son apparence normale. En soi, seule la tenue changea. L'habit élégant laissa place à une tenue Asgardienne aux couleurs allant du vert foncé au noir en passant par or, sans oublier bien sûr son casque en or doté de ces deux cornes de bouc, ainsi que son sceptre qui l'aidait à utiliser sa magie et à se battre au corps à corps. De sa hauteur, il regardait le chevalier avec dédain, comme il le ferait avec presque n'importe qui. Il était bien sûr de lui, une confiance et un orgueil qui avaient souvent raison de lui, il se surestimait bien trop souvent. D'un rapide coup d'œil vers le toit, Théo vit que Mani et Shin étaient prêts, ils n'attendaient que le signal pour venir s'ajouter au combat en fracassant la vitre sur leur passage. Le Diable Écarlate entra dans la salle, vêtu d'une robe ignifugée rouge et décorée de motifs arabesques en fil d'or et d'une ceinture au centre de laquelle trônait un rubis des plus vif, semblant venir d'un autre monde d'un autre temps. Bien que le vêtement était long, il laissait tout de même apercevoir des bottes marron sombre, dont l'apparence brute et rugueuse laissait penser à du cuir. En plus d'un sceptre doré surmonté d'une orbe rouge, son visage était doté d'écailles au niveau de ses joues, et ses yeux étaient devenus jaune vif, avec des iris allongés, tels ceux des chats. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les ordres religieux refusaient son aide, malgré les bonnes intentions de Bob, il ressemblait à un Démon, à une hérésie. Le Diable et le Croisé ne s'entendaient pas, loin de là. Heureusement, le fait qu'ils soient membres du même groupe les empêchait de se battre, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Après, ce fut au tour de Metal Dwarf de faire son apparition, protégé par une armure intelligente dont le code couleur était gris et vert métallique, qui laissait voir seulement le bas de son visage et dont les yeux brillaient d'une lumière bleue pâle, presque blanche. Malgré sa petite taille, son armure lui donnait un côté imposant, qui lui donnait de la prestance, faisant qu'on ne pouvait pas ne pas le remarquer. E.D.E.N, l'intelligence artificielle présente dans l'armure, cibla l'ennemi, et fit toute une série de calcul et de récolte de données sur lui afin de le neutraliser le plus rapidement possible. Tout le monde était là, tout le monde était prêt.

«Les Aventuriers.» Dit le Dieu, pas le moins du monde surprit, avant de descendre en sautant, sans se blesser en atterrissant.

«Loki.» Dit Grunlek, en s'approchant doucement du Dieu, ils étaient désormais tous les deux sous la vitre du toit. «Que viens-tu faire ici ?»

«Mes affaires ne te concernent pas, Demi-Homme. Comme chacun, j'ai des projets et des ambitions, je ne fais que les mener à termes.»

«Et on va te faire mordre la poussière, parce que c'est notre projet !» S'exclama le Croisé, ce qui fit rire Bob, Loki, ainsi qu'une jeune fille dotée d'une casquette singulière, que seuls des connaisseurs pouvaient reconnaître, encore présente dans la salle, cachée derrière un pilier.

Profitant de ce moment où le Dieu avait sa garde baissée, Théo fonça sur lui, bouclier en avant et épée en l'air, prêt à lui donner un violent coup. Mais s'attendant à ce mouvement, Loki se décala rapidement. Il savait qu'il était l'impulsif du groupe, prêt à foncer tête baissée comme un taureau, il fallait juste être très attentif. Là, était le bon moment.  
Après une parole à l'oreillette, Mani fit léviter sa plaque de métal, avec lui dessus, au-dessus de la vitre. Il retira alors son pouvoir, laissant la plaque reprendre ses propriétés de gravité normales. Dans la salle, on entendit un énorme fracas, et on vit des éclats de verre tomber du ciel. Contrairement aux autres qui étaient protégés ou hors de portée, Loki se prit des éclats de vitre, sur les bras et quelques uns sur le visage. Tout ceci ne faisait que plus d'armes potentielles pour le télékinésiste, qui activa de nouveau sa télékinésie sur sa plaque de métal avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. La vitre brisée, Shinddha se mit en position, l'arme calée contre son épaule et son doigt sur la gâchette, en plus du sac de munitions de fusil juste à côté de lui, prêt à tirer et à recharger aussitôt. Le combat allait enfin pouvoir commencer, pour de vrai.

Théo et Loki s'affrontaient au corps à corps, épée contre sceptre. Le Dieu utilisa un sort pour faire reculer son adversaire, avant d'en lancer un sur Grunlek, qu'il encaissa plutôt bien grâce à son armure. Sans le vouloir, Bob et Shin attaquèrent en même temps, une boule de feu et une balle de fusil, mais malheureusement pour eux, leur ennemi fit appel à un bouclier de nature magique. Prenant conscience qu'il ne pourrait gagner ce combat qu'en trompant les héros, Loki créa des doubles de lui-même et se mélangea parmi eux, générant de la confusion. Mais ce ne fut sans compter sur Mani, qui fit léviter des éclats de verre derrière chacun d'entre eux, avant de les lancer sur eux, les doublons disparurent tandis que l'original émit un son étouffé de douleur. Grunlek profita de ce moment pour lui asséner un violent coup de poing de sa prothèse métallique au niveau du ventre, de même pour Shin qui tira au niveau de l'épaule. Pour se dégager de ceci, le Dieu créa une onde de choc qui fit reculer Metal Dwarf. Il était déjà un peu amoché, et il ne voulait pas continuer de se faire enchaîner ainsi de coups en tout genre. Le Croisé revint à la charge, son épée brandie en l'air, le Dieu eut alors tout juste le temps de prendre son sceptre à deux mains, et de bloquer la puissante attaque qui se dirigeait vers lui, et qui persistait malgré cette défense. Une opportunité en or pour Bob qui lança une boule de feu droit sur Loki. Mais ce dernier usa de ruse, prenant la force du chevalier à son avantage. Il se décala, laissant Théo avancer à cause de la force qu'il avait mit dans son coup et pour le maintenir face au bâton de son adversaire. De ce fait, Théo se prit l'attaque de feu de plein fouet. Heureusement qu'en guise de compensation, Shinddha arriva à mettra une balle dans la cuisse de leur ennemi, avant qu'un rayon destructeur provenant du sceptre du Dieu ne se dirige vers lui pour riposter. Il y échappa belle en faisant une roulade arrière, mais en plus d'une petite partie du toit désormais réduite en fumée, son sac de munitions de fusil tomba dans la salle. Il garda son fusil avec lui, et prit en plus son sac bandoulière rempli de balles de pistolet, l'arme en question étant déjà sur lui, cachée dans une poche intérieure de sa veste. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas oublier sa mitraillette et ses recharges, qu'il allait cacher quelque part afin que Loki ne tombe pas dessus. D'une main, Mani fit éviter les éclats de verre, et les lança en une immense salve vers leur adversaire, d'une autre il dirigeait sa plaque de métal vers le Revenant afin qu'il puisse descendre sans se blesser inutilement. Pour les éclats de vitre, un simple bouclier magique suffit au Dieu pour ne pas les subir, mais aussitôt qu'il vit le tireur arriver, il voulut lancer une attaque en sa direction, mais Grunlek récupéra l'attention de l'ennemi. Grâce à la capacité de grappin de son bras mécanique, il attrapa l'ennemi par l'épaule blessée, et le tira de l'autre côté de la salle, où se trouvait la porte d'entrée.  
Les lois de la physique firent qu'il fonça dans la porte, avant de se retrouver à rouler sur les quelques marches qui menaient à l'entrée. En levant les yeux vers la porte, il vit l'équipe au grand complet: Tékénisésis, Metal Dwarf, le Croisé, le Diable Ecarlate, et le Revenant. Une vision assez familière pour Loki, il avait l'impression de revoir les Avengers. En parlant d'eux, Iron Man et Thor arrivèrent sur la place, à la plus grande joie des personnes présentes, ravies de voir des héros ici, et au plus grand malheur du Dieu, qui n'allait pas pour autant se laisser faire ainsi. La jeune fille à la casquette singulière était sortie du bâtiment, mais elle restait proche de la scène, ne voulant rater aucun détail de ce combat. Sa curiosité eut raison d'elle, puisque Loki créa un double pour l'attraper, et l'empêcher de bouger. Il en fut de même pour d'autres personnes au hasard qui se trouvaient sur la place. Les otages étaient maintenant rassemblés, et le Dieu préparait un sort capable de tous les tuer en un coup.

«Au moindre mouvement, ils iront tous rendre visite à Hel.»

Personne n'osait bouger. Mais Mani eut une idée. Les pavés mal fixés étaient désormais à son avantage. Il prit soin de choisir un pavé situé derrière les doubles, donc hors de portée de la vue de Loki. Il attendit que ce dernier ait le dos tourné, avant de violemment le lancer sur sa main, le forçant à lâcher son sceptre. Le temps de réaction court de Shinddha lui permet de prendre les devants en entravant fermement les pieds du Dieu avec de la glace, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Grunlek en profita par la suite pour subtiliser son bâton à l'aide de la capacité de grappin de son bras. Juste au même moment, dans le ciel, on vit arriver le Quinjet des Avengers, avec à son bord sans doute le reste de l'équipe. Ce ne fut qu'une question de minutes avant que le Dieu ne se fasse capturer et menotter comme il se devait, puis être emmené à l'intérieur du vaisseau par des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. Se déroula alors la rencontre officielle entre les Avengers et les Aventuriers.

«Au nom des Avengers et du S.H.I.E.L.D, nous vous remercions d'avoir appréhendé Loki, et de l'avoir empêché de réaliser ses plans.» Dit Captain America.

«Il en valait de notre pays, il était normal que l'on passe à l'action.» Répondit Théo. «Nous, les Aventuriers, avons juré, et ce, depuis la création de notre groupe, de protéger la France de tous les dangers qui la menacent. De jour comme de nuit, par beau temps et tempête, par temps de paix et de guerre, nous protégerons les valeurs de notre nation, ainsi que sa place dans le monde, jusqu'à notre dernier souffle.»

Des paroles dignes d'un citoyen fier de son pays, et qui ont marqué l'entrée des Aventuriers sur la scène mondiale. Des mots qui représentent un groupe dédié à sa nation, et qui inspireront les futures générations. Ils savaient que ce n'était que le début d'une longue épopée, mais ils étaient prêts à affronter la suite, avec courage et dignité.

Ces Aventures seront les fruits d'autres histoires.


	3. Quinzième édition

Nos Aventuriers, à la suite d'une nouvelle épopée ô combien épique mais difficile, décidèrent de se séparer afin de prendre quelques congés, le temps de se ressourcer chacun de leur côté. Même si Grunlek profitait de ses vacances dans une petite auberge paisible, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ses amis lui manquait, au même titre que les aventures. Il avait alors décidé d'aller retrouver B.O.B, étant donné qu'il s'entendait à merveille avec lui, mais aussi parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir revoir Théo le bourrin, Shinddha le ninja ou Mani le malchanceux maintenant. De plus, comparé aux autres membres du groupe, le Demi-Diable avait choisi une destination de vacances proche de celle du Nain, il pourrait facilement le rejoindre à pied en l'espace d'une journée.  
Au lever du jour, il mit sa cape à capuche verte et partit de son logis temporaire, avec dans ses affaires une magnifique et délicieuse tarte à la mirabelle faite par ses soins, que son ami Mage aimait par dessus tout. Il connaissait à peu près le chemin, un sentier qui passait par une forêt réputée habitée par un féroce loup mangeur de petites filles. Grunlek ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire mentalement en se disant que ce loup fût probablement l'animal de compagnie de son ami Inquisiteur.

Entre les arbres, une féroce créature noire comme les ténèbres, aux yeux d'un rouge sanglant observait sa nouvelle proie. Une enfant qui s'inventait aventurière avec sa démarche déterminée et son objectif en tête. Elle en avait la panoplie, que ce soit la cape à capuche qu'elle portait, son sac sur son dos, ou encore la louve à ses côtés qui la protégeait. Son visage n'avait aucune importance, tant que le loup avait de quoi se rassasier, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Doucement mais sûrement, il continua de suivre l'enfant dans l'ombre des arbres, attendant le bon moment pour frapper.  
Ils arrivèrent au croisement de deux chemins, et Grunlek ne savait plus lequel prendre, il resta alors un moment sans bouger, afin de fouiller tant bien que mal sa mémoire. Voyant une opportunité qu'il ne verrait probablement plus de sitôt, la féroce créature s'avança lentement et prudemment derrière son repas, prêt à le dévorer sur place. Cependant, la chance n'était guère avec lui, et le sort décida que sous sa lourde patte se casse une brindille, qui alerta la petite fille. Quelle fût la surprise du loup quand il vit une barbe sur le visage de ce qu'il pensait être une enfant ! Le voila maintenant face à un nain au bras mécanique ! Nain qui par ailleurs, restait complètement stoïque, sans la moindre once de surprise sur son visage. Après tout, il avait un don naturel et inné pour être calme en toute situation.

"M-M-Mille excuses maître Nain !" S'exclama nerveusement l'animal. "Je . . . J'ai . . . Huuuuum . . ."

"Allons allons, ce n'est rien. Je ne suis pas fâché, tu n'as pas de raison d'être apeuré ou nerveux." Répondit calmement Grunlek. "Mais, pourquoi t'avançais-tu vers moi par derrière aussi silencieusement ?"

Le loup ne répondit point, et son regard semblait fixé sur la louve qui accompagnait le Nain. Pour donner une image plus claire de la situation, l'on pourrait remplacer les yeux du loup par des coeurs. Il était subjugué par la beauté d'Eden. Un poil aussi brillant, d'un blanc immaculé digne des cieux, ses tatouages druidiques ne lui donnant qu'encore plus de charme, et ses cicatrices sur le museau montraient bien son esprit combatif, et donc un caractère bien trempé. Une grande dame à ne pas énerver. La concernée regardait son admirateur avec grande indifférence, visiblement pas le moins du monde intéressée. Le pugiliste compris la chose, et sourit.

"Je vois, tu nous suivais car tu es amoureux d'Eden, et tu restais derrière nous car tu étais trop timide pour te montrer, c'est ça ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Euh . . . Oui oui ! C'est cela !" Acquiesça le loup sans réfléchir.

"Je te propose un marché. Vois-tu, je souhaite rejoindre mon ami, qui se trouve dans le village de l'autre côté de la forêt. Malheureusement, ma mémoire me fait défaut, et me voilà perdu. Si tu nous indique le chemin, je te laisserais passer du temps avec Eden. Est-ce que cela te convient ?"

"C'est entendu !" Répondit aveuglément la bête.

L'accord passé, le loup prit le devant de la marche et conduit Grunlek sur le bon chemin, heureux à l'idée de passer du temps en tête à tête avec sa belle. Dans sa joie, il accélérait le pas malgré lui, le mettant à une distance qui ne lui permit pas d'entendre le "clic" annonciateur de sa funeste destinée. Comme promis, il amena le Nain et sa louve de l'autre côté de la forêt, dans le village que B.O.B avait choisi pour ses vacances. A peine se retourna-t-il qu'un carreau d'arbalète se logea entre ses deux yeux.  
Celui qui semblait être le petit chaperon était en réalité le chasseur.  
Même si la bête l'avait aidé, le Nain ne pouvait pas la laisser en vie. Après tout, il avait déjà dévoré un nombre encore inconnu de petites filles, et même si son amour pour Eden était véritable, il savait que ce n'était pas son motif pour l'avoir suivi. Combien de fois Grunlek avait été pris pour un enfant à cause de sa taille. Il était alors pour lui évident que le loup le suivait pour le dévorer, car il l'avait confondu avec une petite fille. Il avait tué la bête aussi bien pour sa sécurité et celle d'Eden, que pour celle des habitants aux alentours de la forêt. Il estimait son geste juste. Et puis, qui ferait confiance à un loup qui parle ? Non mais. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'attarder là-dessus, il avait un ami Pyromancien à retrouver.

Il trouva l'auberge où logeait B.O.B, et ils purent profiter ensemble de cette succulente tarte à la mirabelle. Enfin, surtout le Mage qui en mangea bien le trois quart.


	4. Vingtième édition

La guerre terminée, le Cratère se reconstruisait petit à petit, et les choses revenaient doucement mais sûrement dans l'ordre. Dans le royaume des Nains, Grunlek Von Krayn avait décidé de prendre la place qui lui revenait de droit suite à sa victoire aux Jeux de la Fosse, le trône, devant ainsi Sa Majesté des Runes. Peu de temps après son couronnement avaient lieux des obsèques. On rendait hommage à une personne que le Roi ne connaissait que trop bien, qui s'était sacrifiée à Castelblanc pour retenir les ennemis et sauver ses alliés. Il était normal pour lui, en tant que personnalité royale, d'être présent à la cérémonie funéraire d'une personne considérée comme une héroïne, mais aussi en tant que simple individu, pour dire au revoir à celle qui l'avait vu grandir, lui avait appris un grand nombre de choses et qui lui était de bon conseil.

Il n'était pas venu les mains vides. Il avait préparé un discours digne de ce nom pour rendre hommage à celle que le peuple nain connaissait sous le nom de Mama Casse-Roc.

«S'il y a bien un mot qui peut résumer au mieux la vie de Mama Casse-Roc, c'est celui de ''combat'', et il avait commencé au sein même de sa famille. Elle était toujours là pour s'assurer que ses frères et sœurs puissent réaliser leurs rêves et ambitions, ainsi qu'être heureux et fiers de leur patrie. Tout comme son père, elle disait qu'elle était une naine, avec toujours la même fierté dans sa voix, qui n'a jamais faibli avec le temps ou la situation de sa nation. Avec cette détermination à se battre, venait la bienveillance, digne de la grande sœur qu'elle a été, montrant la sagesse qu'elle avait acquise avec la vie en donnant les meilleurs conseils à ses cadets, pour qu'eux aussi puissent trouver la voie qui leur correspondait le mieux. Ce combat, elle l'a porté autour d'elle du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, jusqu'au jour où elle décida de l'apporter aux des soldats, en s'engageant dans l'armée. Sa détermination l'a conduite bien loin, montant ainsi rapidement en grades, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne instructrice auprès des nouvelles recrues. Elle passait aux nouvelles recrues la fierté de faire partie de la nation naine, de se battre pour protéger les siens, et surtout de permettre au royaume de surmonter les difficultés causées par nos ennemis extérieurs. Avec cet idéal de défense et de protection du peuple, elle réussit à galvaniser les troupes, qui parvinrent à remporter plusieurs batailles contre Lorimar, qui était alors notre adversaire de toujours. Son amour pour sa patrie, ses sages conseils, sa détermination et son caractère furent remarqués par la famille royale, qui lui proposa de devenir la nourrice du prince héritier. Elle y vit l'occasion de porter ses idéaux à un autre niveau, et elle accepta l'offre. Mama Casse-Roc m'a appris beaucoup de choses, elle m'a transmit une partie de son savoir, donné de précieux conseils, et aidé à devenir un bon prince. Elle me soutenait dans ce que je souhaitais entreprendre. Elle fût l'une des seules personnes et ne pas s'être offusquée ou opposée à mon ambition de devenir aventurier. Elle savait que sans prince héritier, la succession allait être plus complexe, mais tout comme pour ses frères et sœurs, elle souhaitait que je trouve ma voie, et réalise mes rêves. Lorsque la nation sombrait dans la corruption, alors que mon oncle n'était pas en état de régner comme il se devait, et que le peuple perdait confiance en son pays, elle gardait foi en ses convictions. Elle était toujours fière de faire partie du royaume nain, malgré la difficulté d'assurer son rôle de chef des gardes, tout en prenant des décisions en faisant attention de ne pas pour autant remplacer le Roi. Même si il n'était pas en état de gouverner, il était toujours vivant, mais en convalescence, et elle en était parfaitement consciente. Elle veillait sur la nation du mieux qu'elle pouvait, malgré les problèmes internes, et la guerre entre Castelblanc et Kirov qui battait son plein. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où les choses reviennent doucement en ordre depuis la fin de ces conflits. En toute situation, elle a été l'exemple même de la conviction et de la détermination. Son sacrifice n'aura pas été vain, loin de là, car c'est grâce à ses idéaux et sa bravoure, que le peuple nain peut désormais se reconstruire. Mama Casse-Roc ne sera jamais oubliée, car c'est sur son exemple que sera rebâtit la nation naine, forte et bien avisée.»

Les applaudissements résonnèrent suite à cette éloge funèbre solennelle prononcée par Sa Majesté des Runes en personne, en l'honneur d'une naine tombée au combat, pour défendre sa nation qu'elle aimait de tout cœur.


	5. Vingt-deuxième édition

Nos cinq aventuriers étaient sur une nouvelle aventure. Ils s'attendaient à tout, à des combats épiques, de long trajets parsemés d'embûches, de nouvelles rencontres inoubliables. En revanche, ils ne s'attendait pas à devoir traverser une plaine complètement déserte. Pas la moindre structure, pas le moindre arbre, le moindre animal à perte de vue, c'était un désert, mais sans le sable et la chaleur écrasante. Le groupe semblait bien supporter l'ennui. Il, **semblait**, le tenir. En réalité, leurs esprits divaguaient pour échapper à ce silence total et ce calme qui pourrait en ennuyer plus d'un. Aucune parole ne s'échangeait, l'ambiance était au point mort. Avant d'arriver à leur destination, ils avaient encore plusieurs heures de marche, ou de cheval pour Théo et B.O.B. Pour tenter de sauver le groupe d'un ennui mortel, Mani dit quelque chose, dans l'espoir de susciter une réaction de qui que ce soit.

«Hé les gars ! Euh . . . Qu'est-ce qui est petit, vert, qui monte et qui descend ?»

Les autres aventuriers tournèrent leurs regards vers lui, attendant la réponse à la devinette.

«Grunlek qui perd le contrôle de son grappin !» Dit-il, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Après quelques secondes de silence total, l'attention générale revint sur la route qui se trouvait devant eux. L'Elfe était triste du flop monumental de sa blague, mais au moins il a essayé.

Plusieurs minutes sont passées, et personne n'a tenté de faire une autre blague. D'un autre côté, il était quasiment sûr et certain que Mani tenterait de nouveau de faire rire le groupe avec une autre de ses devinettes foireuses. Chacun cherchait alors un sujet de conversation, pour ne pas avoir à en entendre une. Théo ne chercha pas compliqué, il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

«On est bientôt arrivé ? Je me fais chier et y a que de la cambrousse ici.»

«On arrivera lorsque tu auras appris à être patient.» Répondit Bob.

«Je veux une réponse en durée.» Rétorqua le Paladin.

«Mets-toi un bâton dans le fondement, tourne trois fois sur toi-même en récitant l'alphabet à l'envers de l'envers, et peut-être que ton Dieu te répondra.»

Théo eût un moment d'absence, où son esprit fit un tour complet pour décider du sort à donner à cette hérésie pour avoir osé les insultés, lui et son Dieu ainsi. En parallèle, Shin, Grunlek et Mani ricanèrent dans leur coin, désormais habitués à ces scènes de ménage quotidiennes entre l'Inquisiteur et le Pyromage. La sentence trouvé, Théo poussa B.O.B en y mettant de sa force, et étant donné que le Demi-Diable ne résistait pas vraiment, il tomba de Brasier et s'étala face contre terre. Tandis que le Mage se relevait et époussetait sa tenue, le Paladin continuait d'avancer comme si de rien n'était, le visage aussi expressif que celui d'une pierre.

«Tu l'as cherché celle-la.» Dit Grunlek avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

«Je sais, mais je n'y peux rien si c'est toujours aussi drôle de l'énerver.» Dit B.O.B.

«Un jour il te cassera un bras et t'auras que tes yeux pour pleurer.» Ajouta Shinddha en avançant également comme si de rien n'était.

«Et il n'aura que sa Psyché pour me soigner et réparer son acte.»

Le trio rigola un peu, tandis que le Pyromage remontait sur son destrier de flammes. Soudain, Mani qui semblait chercher quelque chose dans ses cheveux, dit quelque chose.

«Vous savez pas où est Nina ? Je la cherche partout mais je la trou-»

«TA MERE ! BARRE TOI DE MES CHEVEUX ! ARAIGNEE DE MES DEUX !» Hurla Théo au loin.

Le sang de l'Elfe ne fit qu'un tour, avant qu'il ne coure vers la position de l'Inquisiteur, qui était en train de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux tel un fou. En même temps, il y a longtemps, il avait failli mourir à cause du poison d'une araignée, et dans cette même période il en avait croisé sans doute une bonne trentaine au total, à la longue, il était sans doute devenu un peu arachnophobe. Le comportement erratique de Théo impacta aussi Lumière, qui n'était pas habituée à le voir dans cet état là. Dans la panique, elle se cabra et hennît brusquement. Le cavalier, trop occupé à s'énerver, n'eût pas le temps de réagir ou de se cramponner à quoi que ce soit, ce qui le fit tomber au sol sur le dos. Quand Mani arriva, en plus de Théo au sol et de Lumière nerveuse, il vit une araignée sortir de la tignasse du Paladin. La petite bête se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers le voleur, qui se baissa pour la laisser monter dans sa main.

«Allez allez, c'est fini. Le vilain tueur de petites filles te fera plus de mal. Avec tonton Mani t'a rien à craindre.» Dit-il, en caressant l'araignée et en lui faisant des papouilles.

Théo lui était encore énervé à cause de son hystérie passagère. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, écraser ce fichu arachnide, mais vu que c'était la bestiole de Mani, il ne pouvait pas, elle était sous protection.

«La prochaine fois, ton poux, tu le mets en cage !» Dit-il à l'Elfe, qui n'écoutait pas. «Et la p'tite fille n'est pas morte.»

Lumière s'approcha de Théo, et frotta sa tête contre son visage, comme pour s'excuser d'avoir perdu son sang froid et de s'être cabrée ainsi. Attendri par cela, le Paladin caressa le chanfrein de sa jument.

B.O.B, Grunlek et Shinddha arrivèrent et virent cette scène de tendresse, une chose plutôt rare, surtout venant de ce fou furieux qu'était l'Inquisiteur. Le Pyromage sentit Wilfrid bouger dans son sac, et en effet, le chat venait de sortir sa tête pour prendre un peu l'air. Toujours aussi gaga des chats qu'il était, il le prit dans ses mains, et à la manière de Mani, le caressa et lui fit plein de papouilles. Le chaton ne fit que lui rendre la pareille en ronronnant autant qu'il le pouvait, et bien sûr en étant toujours aussi mignon. Ce comportement s'étendit au Nain, qui se mit également à couvrir Eden d'amour, et la louve ne s'en plaignait pas.

Au milieu de tout ça, Shinddha restait là, les bras le long du corps, à la fois triste et confus. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que tout le monde témoigne de l'affection envers leurs animaux en même temps. Que ce soit Mani dans son coin ou B.O.B de son côté, il pouvait faire avec, mais là, c'était ses quatre coéquipiers en même temps, ce qui était une première. Il ne voulait pas vraiment les rejoindre dans leur festival de l'amour envers les animaux, mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait un peu seul, sans animal de compagnie à câliner. On lui dirait sans doute qu'il avait Icy, mais pour lui, elle valait bien plus que cela, elle n'était pas une simple bestiole. De plus, entre un animal réel et une invocation, il y avait une nette différence, et le lien n'était pas vraiment le même. En soupirant, il reprit la route, sans attendre que ses amis sortent de leur instant d'Amoureux des Animaux Anonymes.

Au moins, il y a eu un peu de divertissement durant ce trajet qui, au début, s'annonçait long et ennuyeux à mourir.


	6. Vingt-troisième édition

Théo: Corruscation, Pavois, Lanterne, Citron, Aigrette, Colombage, Dilapider, Nacre, Frénétique, Colère  
La Mort: Abîme, Disloquer, Faucher, Providence, Au-delà, Possession, Ethéré, Cendres, Passage, Draper

Figure de style: Epiphore

Il était certain qu'après être ressorti du puits de Mana de la Cité des Merveilles, Théo savait que ses nouvelles capacités magiques n'étaient en rien un signe de la **Providence**. Ce n'étaient en rien des pouvoirs accordés par son Dieu en gage de sa foi inébranlable, mais donnés par le Diable dans sa perversité sans égal. Il faisait tout pour utiliser le moins possible cette magie issue du mauvais côté l'**au-delà**, mais quand il la maniait, c'était avec un profond sentiment de dégoût et de **colère**. Dégoûté qu'un homme de l'Église de la Lumière tel que lui soit doté de telles capacités hérétiques, et en colère contre le destin qui avait décidé de lui jouer ce mauvais tour.  
Avec le temps, il comprit que ses nouveaux pouvoirs étaient liés à quelque chose d'encore plus pervers. Au bord de l'inconscience, il avait à chaque fois l'impression de se faire **draper** d'une aura froide et menaçante, qui l'encourageait à abandonner toute résistance, à lui laisser le contrôle, à la laisser se libérer. Il avait alors en tête l'image d'une petite bestiole, attirée par la lumière d'une **lanterne**, elle semblait douce et chaleureuse, et pourtant à trop s'approcher elle finissait par s'y brûler. Malgré cette pression, il résistait, il n'allait en aucun cas céder à l'appel de cet être **éthéré** qui avait on ne savait quel projet en tête.

Cependant, ce ne fût pas le cas lors du conclave entre les différentes Églises, où il se laissa emporter par un élan de «stratégie» qui ne fonctionna point. Il fût mit fort mal en point par les nombreux coups et sorts des religieux, avant de finir inconscient. Cela ouvrit un grand **passage** à l'être éthéré qui vivait en lui. Cela créa une opportunité en or pour le démon qui vivait en lui. Cela offrit une **possession** à la Mort qui vivait en lui.

Le Paladin s'attendait à voir sa vie passer devant ses yeux. Revoir son enfance dans la maison familiale faite en **colombage**, où il jouait aux chevaliers avec ses amis en mettant un casque surmonté d'une **aigrette**. Le moment où Viktor lui annonça la mort de son père et celui où il s'engagea dans l'ordre des Inquisiteurs. Quand il est devenu aventurier et qu'il a rencontré Grunlek, B.O.B et Shinddha, l'instant où il hurla une phrase mémorable alors que la Cité des Merveilles s'effondrait sur lui et Vladimir Hannibal, avant de tomber dans le puits de Mana. Il n'en fût rien, juste lui, avec son **pavois** et son armure couleur **nacre**, au milieu du vide aussi sombre que l'**abîme** le plus profond. Il restait pendant un temps là, à réfléchir à tout et rien, à attendre que quelque chose se passe.  
Au bout d'un moment il ressentit un brusque et vive douleur dans son corps, et pourtant il n'y avait pas la moindre blessure, il n'y avait que la sensation. Peu après, ce fût le tour de sa tête, comme pressée tel un **citron**. Cela devenait rapidement insupportable, il s'attendait à ce qu'il finisse par avoir l'impression de se faire **disloquer**, mais ce ne fût pas le cas, à la place son cœur se mit à battre à un rythme **frénétique**. Il redoublait toujours de force pour ne pas céder sous le poids de tout cela, de cet évènement qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il était sûr et certain que la mauvaise entité en lui avait pris officiellement le contrôle, mais il ne savait pas si cela signifiait qu'il était mort ou non, ou même s'il était possible de le sauver sans le tuer. Doucement, la douleur commençait à s'estomper, pour le plus grand soulagement de Théo, mais il n'empêchait qu'en résistant ainsi il venait de **dilapider** ses forces, aussi bien physiques que mentales. D'épuisement, il se laissa tomber à genoux, et tandis que le reste du corps suivait le mouvement pour le mettre face contre terre, il fût aveuglé par une **corruscation**.

Il finit par revenir à lui, en partie à cause du mouvement qu'il sentait juste sous lui. Il n'était plus dans ce lieu vide et sombre, mais sur le dos de Lumière, qui trottait à son rythme. Il se demandait vers où il allait, et pourquoi sa jument avançait alors qu'il ne le lui avait pas demandé, même, comment cela se faisait-il qu'il était sur le dos de son destrier alors qu'il était sûr d'avoir perdu connaissance au milieu du conclave des Églises. Il lui a suffit d'un coup d'œil vers l'arrière pour à peu près comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Derrière lui, il n'y avait plus que de la terre brûlée, des flammes et des **cendres**, l'endroit avait été complètement détruit, comme si une guerre avait été concentrée en cette petite zone. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé, mais sans doute que pendant qu'il était inconscient, un de ses compagnons l'avait mit sur Lumière et lui avait ordonné de partir, pour le sauver. Théo était content d'être encore en vie, mais il s'inquiétait du sort de ses camarades. Il espérait juste qu'ils avaient été assez forts pour ne pas laisser la Mort les **faucher**.


End file.
